My dream movie 3 script
by SakiTakizawa
Summary: This is a to be continued story so I can't say much but Saki receives a package in the mail addressed to her. There is no return address but she soon figures out who sent it. She must soon find this person before time runs out!


My ACTUAL fanfic  
Eden of the East fanfic#1

Time: 7 months after the movie Paradise Lost

Setting: Saki's new apartment in Japan

Saki: 22-23 years old  
Akira: 22-23 years old

PART ONE: DAY ONE  
It's been seven months since I last saw Takizawa... I've been trying not to think that he wiped his memory again, but it's hard not to. I was simply doing laundry at my new apartment when I heard my doorbell ring. I walked downstairs and opened the door. There was a package on the doorstep. I picked it up and brought it into the kitchen. "Hmmmm" I said wondering what it could be. I grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the tape. I stared at the box inside the box. The label said Nobless Oblige. "Oh. My. Gosh." I gasped. I carefully took it out and set it aside. "I wonder if there's a return address." I said cautiously. I looked inside and out of the box but couldn't find anything. "That's strange." I scratched my head. "Maybe I should call Hirasawa first." I whispered as I grabbed my cell phone and dialed his number. It ringed for a few seconds.

"Hello Saki! How are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm doing fine. I need you to come here right now." I quickly told him

"What for?" He asked cautiously

"I got this strange package just now...when I opened it there was a box labeled Noblesse Oblige."

"...I'm on my way now. I won't take long. Just don't touch anything." He warned.

"Got it." I replied and hung up. "What could it be?" I asked myself.

A few minutes later, Hirasawa showed up.

"Yay! Your here!" I yelled.

"Yes I'm here," he said smiling, "will you please show me the package?" He politely asked.

"Of course." I answered

He looked at the blue and black box carefully.

"You can open it if you want." He told me, "it IS addressed to you after all."

I walked in front of the box. I slowly took off the lid and looked inside.  
Inside the box was a piece of paper, another box, a picture, and a camera.

"What is this for?" He asked me.

"I have no clue..." I answered.

Hirasawa handed me the slip of paper without reading it.  
I read it out loud.

"My dearest Saki, Im so sorry I haven't contacted you for this long. The one thing I told you I had to do became a job. For the past 7 months I have been looking for YOU. I looked all over Japan, Washington, and New York... I have yet to find you yet. I have no idea where this package ended up. I told Mr. Outside's Juiz to send it to you asap. I'm guessing you have received it by now." I flipped the page, "on your birthday, I will be traveling to Washington one last time to wait for you by the White House. If you can, I would love if you came. I need to tell you something important but I need to tell you in person. Sincerely, Takizawa Akira."

"...I have to meet him there..." I whispered.

"Saki, you can't yet. We don't even know if this was really him who wrote this!" He quietly shouted.

I took the picture out of the box. It was the picture he took of us on the boat in America. I looked at the camera. There was a sticky not on it that said, "when you travel back to D.C, take as many "Air King" pictures as you can! :) -Takizawa"

I pulled out the little box and secretly put it in my pocket.

"I'll open the box later." I told Hirazawa.

"Good idea." He said, "I'm sorry Saki, but I have to leave and work on the new Eden site. Call me if you need me later...this will be our little secret, ok?" He smiled and left.

I walked him out and went back into the apartment. I slowly walked into my bedroom and took out the box.  
"So mysterious..." I told myself.

I slowly took off the lid if the box. Inside there was a note and a battery. The note said, "this is the battery you will put inside my Nobless phone. Simply slide the back off the phone, take out the battery and put this one in. I have left ¥100,000 in the phone for you to use. I don't know what your going to use it for...but I hope it's for something good. The battery will let you use the phone for 12 hours.-Takizawa"

"Perfect..." I whispered.

I did what the letter said. I took out the old battery and replaced it with the new one.

"It should work now." I said smiling.

I opened the phone.

"I think I'm suppose to press the center button to call Juiz."

I pressed the button and held the phone to my ear. It ringed for a few seconds.

"Juiz speaking" she told me in her familiar voice.

I smiled.

"Uh, hello. My name is Saki Morimi. I got this phone to find Takizawa."  
I told her

"Yes, I know who you are and why you have his phone. I was programmed to know such things." She replied.

"Oh! Okay. Well uh, can I make a request?" I asked carefully.

"Why of course!" She happily said.

"Okay then..." I said, "uh, how do I say this?...I need you to help me find Takizawa!" I yelled.

"I'll see what I can do about that..." She paused. "It's not that easy...you see, to find a person it takes time because people move around and I can not control where they go."

"...I don't care..." I whispered, "I just need to see him again..."

"Accepted. First, you must take the 6:30 A.M plane to Washington D.C in approximately three days." She told me.

"Three days?!" I thought. "Okay, I'll buy the tickets right now." I told her calmly.

"There's no need, I already purchased them for you." She told me happily.

"Oh, thank you." I said sincerely.

"Your welcome." She replied, "I pray that you will be a successful savio-... I mean, I pray that when you find Takizawa Akira, he will be the best Birthday present that you have ever had."

I happily cried and told her, "he will." And I hung up.

I put the phone in my pocket and continued to do laundry.

PART TWO: DAY ONE  
After I was done with the laundry, I sat on my bed and looked at the phone some more. I decided to look at the contact list. There were 15 contacts.  
The first contact was selecao #1. The second one was #2, and so on. The 13th contact was surprisingly Hirasawa. The 14th contact was Panties, and the last contact was one that said...Akira. I stared at the screen dumbfounded. I pressed call. It rang for a few seconds then went to voicemail. I silently cried for a minute. The phone beeped and I started to leave a message.  
"Hi Takizawa, it's Saki. I got your package...I miss you so much... I WILL find you. Just give me three days...but I promise I will find you...I promise." I hung up.  
I put my face into my hands and cried softly. I don't remember if it was a happy cry or a sad one. I decided to call Hirasawa.

"Takizawa?! Is this you?!" He asked.

"It's Saki. I found out what was in the small box." I told him.

"Was is Takizawa's phone...?" He quietly asked.

"Yes..." I said trying not to cry, "I know how to find him. I called Juiz and she helped me."

"Saki...you know if you use Juiz, the other selecao can see it?" He cautiously asked.

"There phones are dead remember? Seven months ago Mr. Outside wiped everyone's memory and shut down the phones."

"Oh, right." He whispered, "It's been so long I forgot.." He told me.

"Well, ill update you later. Okay?" I asked.

"Sure. Goodbye Saki."

"Goodbye Hirasawa."  
I told him and hung up.

I looked at Takizawa and my old texts. The most recent one was the one that said,

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the late show, I ran into something. Hey, we should meet up! I need to tell you something in person."

I also looked at the voice messages. The only one he sent was the one to me after careless Monday that said,

"thanks for always believing in me Saki. Remember, you can always find me in our special place."

I smiled and put the phone down. In didn't want to waste it's battery all yet. I looked at the picture that was in the box again and smiled. I still remember the day when I was freaking out because I thought Ryosuke was going to be really mad at me and didn't want to go home...  
Takizawa kissed me to calm me down. The best memory I have of him is the last time I saw him... He left and I ran after him. When I looked into his eyes, I knew what to do instantly. I kissed him. It was a perfect goodbye...  
I picked up the phone once more and looked at my balance. It said, ¥999,563. I sighed,  
"where are you Takizawa...?"  
I stood up and placed the phone in my from right pocket. There was a knock at the door.

"Hmmmm," I said to myself, "now who could that be?"

When I answered the door, there was a man in a black suit and tie holding a suitcase.

"Is this the Saki Morimi residence?" He asked with a very deep voice.

"U-uh yes. I'm her." I awkwardly replied, "please come in."

"Thanks." He said as he came in. "I have an offer for you...it's a once in a lifetime offer."

"What is it?" I caustically asked.

"May I please see your cell phone first?"

"Uh, sure I guess." I replied.

I forgot that Takizawa's phone was in my pocket instead of my own.

"Uh! Oops, that's not my phone. Let me get my real phone." I told him.

"There's no need." He said with a smile, "my offer is that I will give you every yen in this phone if you let me keep it."

I thought about it for a minute. "¥999,563?!" I thought, "oh my gosh! That's more money than I need!"

"Thanks for the offer but I can't give this phone up." I told him while showing him the door.

"Hmm, people just don't know what there thinking these days..." He rudely told me.

"Um you can leave now." I commanded.

He got up with the suitcase and left. I closed the door quickly and ran to the phone. "That was close." I whispered as I put it into my pocket again.  
PART THREE: DAY ONE/TWO  
The rest of the day I finished up on housework. The next morning I gathered all of the things that the box had in it. The camera, the letter, the other box, and the picture. I hid the box under my bed. Takizawa never did call me back... But I decided not not think about that the rest of the day. I do remember one thing I told the press when they finally got a hold of me a month after I last saw Takizawa. I showed them pictures on my phone and told them this, "He became a prince out of necessity.  
He had come to the realization that the future that we all hoped for would never to pass.  
Unless someone became the sacrificial lamb.  
It wasn't what he wanted out of life.  
But he did it anyway.  
He became a prince in this world without a king.  
But how did he become a prince?  
That answer still eludes me today." Those are the only words I said when they asked me about him. And I'm proud of it. My old phone rang. It was Ohsugi. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Saki!" Ohsugi yelled enthusiastically.

"Hey Ohsugi, what's up?" I asked laughing.

"Oh um, nothing I guess. I was just calling to see if you want to go on a walk around the park for a while!" I heard Michan in the background whispering, "dude, you gotta let her go. She's Takky's girl."

I giggled

"Shhhhh!" He told her. "Sorry about that... But do you still wanna go with me?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. That would be nice." I answered.

"Yay! Okay I'll come by your apartment in about half an hour!" He told me.

"Okay that's fine. See you then!" I said as I hung up the phone.

"I'm Takizawa's girl huh..." I said to myself smiling. "We'll see about that in two days...well I'd better get ready! It's chilly outside."

I went into my bedroom an opened the closet. "Hmmm, let's see." I whispered. I decided to wear my thick white coat I wore on the day Takizawa blew up the 60 missiles. I brushed my hair and smiled looking into the mirror. I grabbed my pink purse and put everything I might need in it. The first thing I put in it was my old phone, the next thing was the picture of Takky and I, after that was his phone, the camera, and some lipgloss. I don't usually wear lipgloss but why not today? I was all packed and ready. I heard a knock at the door. "Well, that must be him!" I told myself. When I opened the door, Ohsugi was smiling.

"Hi Saki." He blushed

"Hello Ohsugi." I smiled, "how are you doing?"

"Amazing!" He yelled

I giggled

He held out his arm and I linked my arm around his. We walked for a while without talking.

"So...um, how do you like your new apartment?" He asked me

"Oh! It's great. Nice and cozy. Perfect for me."

"That's great!" He told me

We stopped walking and sat on a bench. The Sakura blossoms were falling from the wind. He looked into my eyes. I looked into his. For one second I felt like I had this huge connection. It almost felt like...love. As soon as I felt it I looked away. I broke the feeling. He looked sad.

"What's wrong Ohsugi?" I asked politely.

"Oh Saki...why did you have to fall in love with Takizawa...if he wasn't here we might have fallen in love with each other..." He held both of my hands like he was holding two baby birds.

"Wait...who said I loved him?" I gasped.

"Isn't it obvious?! For one, you decided to go to his house with him when I was going to take you on a very expensive date! Two, you KISSED him!" He shouted.

I pulled my hands away and stood up.

"Well, if he weren't here, the whole country would be nothing more than ashes!" I yelled back.

He was silent for a while than stood up and hugged me passionately. I hugged him back.  
"I'm so sorry Saki. What can I do to make it up to you?!" He asked.

"Just finish taking me on this walk." I said smiling.

We linked arms again and kept walking.

"But you really like Takizawa huh..." He quietly asked. Almost like he didn't want the answer.

"Yeah...I guess I do." I answered.

"But enough about him. Let's talk about the new Eden site!" I laughed.

"Great idea Saki!" He laughed too.

We talked about the site for a while.

"And when were done uploading it..." That's the last thing I heard Ohsugi said before I saw a man standing in the field looking at me. He looked very familiar. I had his name on the tip of my tongue. We walked a little slower. I tried to look interested at what he as saying but also trying to look at the man. He was looking at me with a very serious face. Almost like he was either mad or jealous. And at that moment. I looked into his eyes and I knew it... It was Takizawa.  
PART FOUR: DAY TWO  
Ohsugi stopped talking about the site and said,  
"Hey, do you want me to buy us some coffee?" He asked while smiling at me.

"Sure! Thanks! Ill wait right here." I said.

"Okay, I won't be long." He said while walking away, "bye!"

"Bye." I said back smiling.

I looked back at the field. He was gone... "Was it my imagination?!" I thought at myself. "Uuugggghhhh!" I screamed. "Why won't he just find me!" I yelled. A tear dropped from my eye... "I love him...but why did he have to leave me... Why Takizawa? Just tell me why!" I yelled at the sky. "If your an Air King why won't you answer me?!" I yelled while crying. I saw Ohsugi walking back so I wiped my tears off and smiled.

"Thank you Ohsugi." I smiled.

"Your welcome. I wanted to give you something for your birthday but you didn't say anything you wanted." He sighed.

"This is perfect! Just what I wanted." I smiled.

"Just think... Two more days till you're 23!"

"Yeah...two more days." I sighed.

"Are you sad?" He asked me worried.

I sipped my coffee. "Oh! No, I'm just cold." I lied. In my head I was thinking, "two more days until I see Takizawa... Two days too long..."

"Oh ok!" He laughed. "It's been long enough, ill walk you back home."

"Thanks." I said.

We walked and talked until we reached my apartment. "Thanks again for this wonderful evening." I told him still smiling."

"No problem! We should do this again sometime!" He told me.

"Maybe next month!" I said

"Perfect!" He said very happily.

We both said our goodbyes and left.

TO BE CONTINUED  
(I don't own any of the characters! Just the story!)


End file.
